Hidden in Darkness
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A secret and a longing that if were to come out could destroy his life. -OST-


_A/N: This fic is based off a situation that came up in an RP with the lovely and talented Nef. We've both had the same idea...it's just hot. So give it a try and who know's you might like it. Slash BDSM between two people that would no doubt rock the rules. So if that bothers you then I suggest you don't read, see that little back button...click it and save your innocence._

_I own nothing, I have nothing. So no suey coz you no getty nuffin._

* * *

Silver eyes flicked up and down the hall nervously as hands disappeared and reappeared into the pockets of his distressed designer jeans. Fear and nervousness weren't commonly associated with his name but under the circumstances they were the only ones to describe his state of mind when it came to indulging his deepest and darkest secret. His phone vibrated in his pocket and with an almost audible gulp he extracted it and opened the text that blinked across the screen. Three simple words from a blocked number greeted him and his stomach lept clear into his throat as his heart beat a rapid tattoo against his sternum. He had had no idea that one encounter several months ago would evolve into a hunger that nearly ate him whole daily.

_Where are you?_

A simple inquiry yet it held more threat and ill intentions than any shouted words or growled threats that he had ever heard. With a hard swallow he deleted the message and forced his feet forwards, the last door on the right at the end of the hall seemingly growing larger and darker while a fine mist curled out from underneath. Of course no such thing was going on, it was only a sturdy wooden door with the number 325 stamped across in gaudy stickers.

With a shaking hand he knocked, his skin slowly draining white under the copious amounts of spray tanner and leaving him a sickly day-glo orange color. Like in a horror movie the door creaked open; the interior of the room completely dark with no sign of life. Even if he had wanted to turn back, he knew that it was too late because just beyond the threshold waited the one man that had the pwer to ruin him, that held power over him. His steps were slow and deliberate as he entered the room and it took everything in his power to keep from jumping as the door slammed shut behind him. Large hands circled his throat,deft fingers buckling a wide strip of leather around the strong column on his throat.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry sir."

"I have better things to do than to wait on you."

"Please forgive me sir..."

"My forgiveness with you has run it's course. From now on you must earn it from me...unless you fell you've out grown our arrangement."

Fear unlike anything else he'd felt before surged through him and he turned; dropping to his knees and bowing his head even though he knew it couldn't be seen in the gloom of the dark room. He jumped slightly when a large hand cupped his cheek, but then rubbed against the calloused warmth. A deep chuckle filled the room and he felt a dark blush creep up his neck to color his face.

"Breath taking."

The hand dropped away and he felt a painful pang of loss reverberate through him, making him quake slightly on his knees. His tongue felt heavy and even if he had been told to speak he knew he wouldn't have been able to do so.

"Stand."

He scrambled to his feet at the barked command; staying quiet as he stood with his head sill bowed reverently and his hands hanging at his side. His wrists were grabbed and twisted back; attached to a strip of leather that hangs from the tight fitting collar. Next his legs were kicked a little wider apart with the ankles encased in wide banded cuffs. He lets out a sigh as he feels the ticklish feel of the heavy fingers dragging against the skin above the cuffs. Without having to see what's going on, he knows that a spreader bar is being put in place; the slight widening of his legs again and then immobility telling him it was firmly put in place.

"I know what you are wanting tonight, but you're not going to get it."

Shame and disappointment in himself raged through his body but he gasped when his jeans were yanked down to catch at his knees; leaving him in his boxer briefs and t-shirt. A sound from across the room caught his attention and he turned his head in that direction, trying to peer through the dark to see what was happening. All that he could see was black on black, a ghostly movement coming towards him and making him shiver slightly. Then directly behind him a candle flared to life, the flame flickering and casting dancing shadows on the walls and shining off the shimmering, sweat slicked skin of his face.

"So very, very beautiful. All trussed up for me, waiting my hand to leave it's mark, or my teeth to score your skin." The words were accentuated by a lit tap to the right fleshy globe of his ass, making him yelp softly. "And so very responsive..."

Another stinging blow landed to his ass, and he was finally able to place what was being used. It was his master's favorite toy, a leather flogger with metal aglets interspersed on the tassels. With a whimper he pitched forwards and it was only by the grace of whatever was watching over him that he didn't fall flat on his face. Two more blows and he couldn't keep quiet, his body responding to the sheer ecstasy of the pain that was flooding his senses. Hands soon gripped his waist he whimpered sluttishly as he was bent forwards, his ass sticking out deliciously from the position. He should have been afraid of falling but he knew that his Master's hand was gripped tight on the chain between the handcuffs.

"Such a whore, liking your punishment when you should be learning from it. Perhaps I should just give you what you came to me for and then turn you loose, let you find someone else that want's a slut rather than a well behaved pet."

Words of denial claw at his throat but all that escapes is low moan as he's rocked against, his Master's more than average erection grinding into him hard. He wished he had his hands to steady himself but soon a rhythm was established and he ground back, crying out and mewling loudly in the quiet room. His voice rose in pitch his straining erection was clasped and rubbed quickly in time with the rocking of his their hips; his climax shuddering through him only moment later. With a red face he panted, his chest heaving as he was brought back up right and let free of his restraints. As the tingling in his arms and shoulders started to subside he felt himself slowly slipping back into his normal persona; his sick and twisted desire fed for the moment, but slipping to the back burner as he watched his secret Master tidying up.

He wanted to speak, to demand to be paid attention to, but it was always the same, he was given what he wanted and then left to his own devices. The only time he had been held tenderly after a session had been the first one, but even that wasn't too long. He remember snapping and telling the older man to let him go and fuck off, that his services were no longer needed. Of course as the time progressed he found himself wishing he hadn't of said what he did. Without a moments hesitation he moved over and wrapped his arms around the large man, coiling close to him and breathing in the scent of the cologne that tended to haunt his dreams after a scene.

At first it was awkward and he didn't know what to do, but as the hug wore on, both relaxed and they swayed slighty; enjoying the simple contact. Neither cared as the night wore on and they were still tangled together, all that mattered was that the final piece to their strange puzzle fell in place; completing the portrait of the monster and his snake.


End file.
